Into The New World
by af jaemin
Summary: [NCT Fanfiction] Jeno x Jaemin / NoMin.


**Disclaimer: Jeno/Jaemin ©SM Entertainment**

* * *

Siang itu kota Seoul tengah di guyur hujan.

Dengan langkah cepat, Jaemin mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Ia menemukannya di sebuah ruko yang sepertinya sudah tidak beroperasi lagi. Dengan tangan mengadah, ia merasakan hujan turun semakin lebatnya. Matanya memandang setiap orang yang berlari mencari tempat teduh di seberang sana, mengabaikan seseorang yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Saat orang di sampingnya mengacak surai rambutnya yang basah, saat itulah ia baru sadar bahwa ada seseorang di sampingnya.

Ia menoleh, begitu juga dengan orang tersebut yang juga memandangnya sama dengan senyuman di matanya.

 _Tampan_.

Satu kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Maaf?"

Ia mengatup kembali bibirnya. Betapa bodoh dirinya yang sudah mengucapkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dirinya tersenyum, kaku. "Tidak ada."

Jawaban itu sebagai penutup kegugupannya.

"Maksudku, maaf kalau terkena tetesan hujan dari rambutku tadi."

Oh, ia menghembus nafasnya. Mengira bahwa pemuda di sampingnya ini mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Ah ya, tidak masalah." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Selanjutnya, hening?

Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar semakin lebat memecahkan ke sunyian. Sebenarnya, Jaemin tidaklah hebat dalam hal seperti ini. Berada di ruang lingkup yang sunyi seperti ini membuat dirinya terasa gatal untuk bergerak. Karna sudah tidak tahan dengan atmosfer seperti ini lagi, ia mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari saku celana. Membuka aplikasi apa saja agar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lingkungan sekitar.

Pilihannya terjatuh pada aplikasi Laine Messager, yang notif-nya terlihat sangat banyak sekali. Puluhan chat dari sahabatnya serta ratusan lainnya dari grup kelas. Ia membuka chat dari sahabatnya, yang isinya didominan dengan satu huruf saja agar ia membuka pesan itu segera.

Tangannya ingin mengetik sesuatu, ketika sebuah suara mengalihkan atensinya.

Jaemin menoleh menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda itu terlihat kedinginan. Hanya sebuah kaos tipis yang di lapisi kemeja yang kancingnya terbuka semua. Penampilannya sangat pas dikenakan jika cuacanya seperti tadi. Panas, tapi hujan sekarang datang menggantikan. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang selalu memakai sweater kemana-mana. Walaupun cuaca tidak dapat diprediksi, dengan baik hati Jaemin menawarkan pertolongan.

"Permisi?" Suaranya membuat pemuda itu menoleh. Dengan senyuman manis yang tersampir di wajahnya, ia menyodorkan sebuah sweater yang baru ia ambil dari rumah sahabatnya.

"Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa memakainya." Orang itu menatap Jaemin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa boleh?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Jaemin mengangguk, mengiyakan. Sweater yang berada di tangannya tadi kini sudah berpindah tangan. Pemuda tadi melepas kemeja kotak-kotak yang ia kenakan, kemudian membalutinya lagi dengan sweater yang diberi Jaemin tadi.

Nafas lega keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Dirinya yang sedari tadi menahan kedinginan sekarang sudah menghangat karna sweater Jaemin.

"Terima kasih." Jaemin membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Jeno. Lee Jeno." Pemuda itu mengenalkan diri sambil menyodorkan tangan di hadapan Jaemin untuk berjabat tangan.

"Jaemin. Na Jaemin."

Tiap kali Jeno tersenyum, mampu membuat Jaemin terpikat dengan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit. Ketampanannya sampai membuat wajah Jaemin bersemu merah.

"Kamu dari Seoul Science High School 'kan?" Jaemin menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"Kamu tahu dari mana?"

Lagi pemuda itu tersenyum. "Aku sering melihatmu di bus nomor 520."

Jaemin membulatkan bibirnya, sambil memutar kembali ingatannya tiap hari menggunakan bus tersebut. "Ah! Kamu yang sekolah di SOPA, ya?"

"Ya, kau benar sekali."

Bibir Jaemin berganti menggumam kata 'waw', ingatannya teringat pada pemuda yang selalu mengenakan blazer kuning menyala, satu-satunya penumpang yang terlihat mencolok.

"Wah, kau pasti berbakat dalam musik." Jeno hanya menampikkan senyumannya.

"Kamu juga, pasti ingin menjadi dokter, ya?" Jaemin menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu saja. Hujan hanya meninggalkan rintik-rintiknya. Ketika itulah Jaemin mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Wajahnya menatap ke langit-langit, tetes-tetes hujan masih berjatuhan, namun tidak terlalu parah seperti tadi.

"Sweatermu?" Saut Jeno dari belakang. "Aku cuci dulu gimana?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, lagi pula itu baru dicuci oleh temanku."

"Bagian dalamnya basah, aku tidak enak jika mengembalikan langsung seperti itu." Jaemin menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya menerima persetujuan.

"Baiklah! Boleh aku minta nomor handphone-mu?"

Modus, level: Jeno.

.

Rasa sesak langsung meresak paru-parunya ketika dirinya sudah berada dalam bus. Dirinya langsung melangkah menuju bagian belakang bus dan mendusuki dirinya di kursi panjang yang tersisa satu untuk dirinya duduki.

Setelah menentukan posisi enaknya, ia mengeluarkan benda yang dapat menyumpal telinganya dengan alunan-alunan musik yang membuat telinganya tidak peka pada sekitar.

Awal perjalanan, ia melihat keluar jendela yang berada pas di samping dirinya, namun penglihatannya teralih pada ibu-ibu yang sudah paruh baya berdiri dengan susahnya di dalam bus ini. Namun, seseorang dengan seragam khusus hitamnya berdiri memberikan tempat duduk yang di dudukinya tadi.

Tanpa di sadari, senyuman terpatri begitu saja di wajah tampannya, membentuk matanya seperti bulan sabit.

Dari sini, ia melihat pemuda yang menolong wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum dengan manisnya. Dapat di lihat di dada bagian kanannya yang ber-nametag,

"Na Jaemin."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jeno percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Berita buruk! ;-;

PC tiba-tiba aja error, setelah di perbaiki dan selesai semua draft fanfic malah hilang (crying) dan mau tak mau harus diulang dari awal. Jagi, jika ada yang menunggu fanfic sebelah /?kayak ada yang nunggu aja/ mohon, mohon bersabar, ini ujian, ujian dari Tuhan. Ini adalah perjuangan...

Untuk menebusnya, terimalah fanfic abal satu ini. Aku tahu ini sangat jelek, jadi terima aja yah!

Review? Please?


End file.
